


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #17

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 배운다는 것





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #17

# 17

 

눈치 챈 건,

사소한 계기.

한국어 낱말들을 써내려 가면서,

받침, 받침. 거리면서 골똘히 생각에 빠진 관린.

 

관린이 손가락에서 연필이

도르륵  
도르락

도르락  
도르륵

...으.

아으.

젠장.

상상력.

 

 

손톱을 입으로 물어 뜯지 말라고 했더니,

연필을 입에 물고

냠냠

뇸뇸

...하으.

아윽.

 

아무 생각없이 해서 더,

아오.

할많하않

 

***

 

언어를 배운다는 것은, 잘못된 말.

언어, 그 자체를 배우는 것이 아니라.

자신의 뇌 자체가 변하는 것.

모든 사람의 뇌는 다르고,

같은 낱말이라도,

뇌의 다른 곳에, 다른 방식으로

뉴론이 짜여져있다.

 

생각해보면, 한 번도

사랑을 해 보지 않은 사람의 뇌에 저장된,

'사랑'

이라는 말은, 사랑을 깊게 한 사람의

'사랑'

단어는 같아도,

전혀 다른 느낌으로

뇌가 다르겠지.

 

모국어는 너무 어린 시절에 자연스럽게 습득,

어릴 때 배운 언어는, 자신과 분리하는 것이 거의 불가능.

그러기에, 이질감이나 괴리감이 없다.

하지만 외국어를 이미 모국어가 장착이 되어 있는 상태에서 배운다면,

그것은.

누구한테 배우냐, 어떤 식으로 배우냐, 거기에

크게 느낌이나 의미가 다를 수 밖에 없는 것.

 

나의 안의 한국어 단어가, 그에게

어떤 식으로 스며들지.

하지만, 내가 놀란 것은.

변화가 쌍방이었다는 것.

내가 그에게 가르쳐주는 단어 하나하나,

내 안에 있던 그 단어의 의미도

변하기 시작했다.

 

 

그가 읊는 나의 단어는,

더 푸릇푸릇, 팔딱팔딱, 삶과 사랑으로

가득차게 내 심장을 뛰게 했고.

나는 깨달았다.

가르침과 배움은,

양방통행이란걸.

 

 

***

 

언어를 익히는 것은, 무엇을 원하냐에 따라 다른 것.

한국어 17세기 문헌을 읽으려고 배우는 것이 아니기에.

관린이에게 맞춘, 그런 방식으로.

 

관린이가 배우는 방식은, 그러니까

관린이의 뇌에 새겨지는 한국어는.

소리와 몸으로.

종이 위에 새겨진 잉크는 사실,

의미가 없는 그림의 나열.

읽는 것은 부자연스러운 인간의 발명품이고,

후천적으로 습득하지 않으면.

하지만, 지금 관린이에게 필요한 건.

자연스러운 대화의 흐름과,

상대방의 발음을 잘 캐치할 수 있는 예민함.

예능의 빠른 페이스에 맞춘 재치있는 답변.

그러기에, 나는 일상생활에서 자주 쓰이는 말들을,

여러 방식으로 관린이에게 계속해서 말해주었고.

내 심장에서, 내 뇌, 내 혀와 입을 통한 움직임이-

공기의 흐름과 박동을 통해, 관린이의 귀로, 뇌로, 그의

심장에

도착.

 

배움은,

친밀하고

애틋하다.

 

그래서 되도록 침대에서 말하지 않으려는데

이놈은 계속 뒹굴뒹굴

[퍼스널 스페이스, 퍼스널]

[노퍼스널~ 마이베드~]

[다 니꺼래.]

[니껀 내꺼, 내껀 내꺼. 다 내꺼.]

뒹굴뒹굴

동글동글

몽글몽글

...흐윽.

참아야 하느니라.

 

 

***

 

다른 방식으로, 음악을 들으면서.

관린이가 좋아하는 영어 팝송을 한국어로 의미를 찾아보고,

관심있는 한국랩퍼들의 플로우, 어떤 식으로 단어의 의미를

유지하면서 가사를 전달할 수 있는지. 단어와 단어가 만나,

다른 소리로 변하는 과정. 이러한 복잡한 것들을, 간단히.

좋아하는 랩송하나 배운다고 하면.

쉽진 않지만, 배우면서도 공부같이 느껴지지 않기에.

그렇게 관린이는 자연스럽게,

한국어를 배우고 있었다.

 

나는 그저,

움직이는 관린이의 입술과

혀를

넋놓고 바라보지 않도록, 집중할 뿐이고.

하지만,

불가하앙력.

하앙.

 

***

 

자연스럽게 치고받는, 예능의 플로우. 재치있는 말을 1-2초 안에 넘겨야 하는 일.

관린이가 예능에 나가려면, 보다 심도있는 학습이 필요하다.

'한국어'라는 객체를 뇌 안에 집어넣는다는 이질성이 없이.

자연스럽게 뇌에, 귀에, 혀에, 몸에 스며들도록.

그래서, 머릿 속에서 영어, 중국어에서 한국어로 번역한다는 과정을 거치지 않고.

바로 몸과 혀가 먼저 반응하도록.

 

물론, 나는.

그저 관린이와 같이 쇼파에 늘어진체,

주간아이돌, 런닝맨 또는, 존경하는 아이돌선배님의 콘서트dvd영상 등을 보면서.

서로 꽁냥거릴 뿐이고.

가끔 잘 못알아듣는 부분이 있으면, 리모콘으로 잠시 멈춘다음에.

내 쪽으로 고개를 돌려서, 맑은 눈망울로 묻는데.

[저건 뭐야?]

그러면 나는, 관린이의 시점에 맞추어 상황과 의미를 말해주고.

관린이는 여러 번, 그 부분의 단어를 입에서 말하고 혀를 굴리면서.

몸에 말을 새긴다.

그가 나를 새긴다.

그리고, 다시 관린이는 홀린 듯, 텔레비전을 보면서 과자를 냠냠. 쨥쨥.

나는 그저,

하응.

 

***

 

드라마나 시트콤.

극의 흐름과 감정의 표현,

어떠한 단어들이 어떤 상황에 잘 맞는지.

영화는 너무 길기 때문에, 특별히 좋아하는 것이 아니면 보지 않는다.

[Netflix and Chill.]

허걱.

[Netflix and Chill~]

쇼파에서 둥굴둥굴거리면서, 퍼져있는 관린이.

인터넷에서 배우는 몹쓸 것들.

하아,

자녀를 가진 부모의 심정이 이건가.

[Netflix and Chill~?]

나를 보면서 놀리는데.

 

아악.

 

애만 아니면,

그냥 쥐어박아쓰.

 

***

 

관린이하고 스피드퀴즈.

시간이 제한되어 있으면, 뇌에서 생각하는 것보다.

몸이 먼저 반응한다. 그러니까,

어떤 단어를 짧은 시간에 상대에게 설명하려면.

자신이 그 단어의 의미를 잘 알고 있지 않으면 힘든 일.

게임에 집중해서 한껏 몰두하는 관린이.

손짓발짓몸짓혀는날름날름

[아, 이거이거. 나 알아. 그거, 아. 아, 뭐지.]

아아,

귀여워.

그렇게 또,

몸에 새긴다.

 

 

***

 

(보글보글)

 

전혀 관심이 없었던 요리를 배우게 하다니.

사랑을, 사람을 바꾸는 것.

심장 깊숙한 곳부터 울리는 나의 영혼의 목소리는,

내 행동방식조차 달라지게.

내가 한 어설픈 음식을 먹고,

[맛있어!]

 

아아,

 

이건가.

 

서로 사랑하고,

가정을 꾸리고,

또 다시. 아이들을 키우고,

그 아이들이 자라서 또,

서로 사랑하고.

 

이것이,

사람

사랑

삶

 

 

 

 

그래, 나는

너에게서

모든 것을

배운다.

 

 

***

 

[뭐 묻었어? 내 얼굴에.]

[아니아니, 안 묻었어.]

[그럼 왜 그렇게 봐?]

[내가 어떻게 봤는데?]

[어..그. 어... 뚜러지게?]

[뚫어지게.]

[그래, 뚜러지게.]

[예쁘니까.]

[나 안 예뻐. 난 멋져.]

[멋지고, 예쁘고. 다 해라. 귀여운짜식.]

[안 귀여워, 나.]

[아네아네. 아예아예]

[Ah, yeah~]

그렇게 또, 꽁냥꽁냥

그와의 하루가,

나의 하루가

 

 

함께

지나간다.

 

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 뱀다리

나는 그저,

사족일 뿐이고.

우족을 끓이고

자족을 하고

족욕을 하네.

 

헿.


End file.
